


Small Tears and Big Plushies

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Hannibabies and Spacepuppies (Floofy Kid Fics) [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam being sweet, Asperger's, Fluff, Hannibal is probably just pretending to be a child, Hannigram are kids, Kid Fic, Nigel - Freeform, Spacedogs are kids, Will - Freeform, all wrapped up about Adam's finger, as always, as protective, he isn't, just general cuteness, lol, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six and eight year old Hannigram and Spacedogs are back with more fluff!</p><p>Hannibal is still wearing his suit, but with short pants; Nigel still sees Adam as a star; Will’s as snarky as ever; and Adam is just the sweetest baby boy. Oh, and they have a new, cute and fluffy friend, a panda!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Tears and Big Plushies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acemattmrdck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemattmrdck/gifts), [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



 

"Higher, please!" Adam said, laughing.

"You sure?" Nigel smiled wide, though Adam can't see. He knew his friend will hear it in his voice.

The sky was bright and clear, and there was a gentle breeze tickling Adam’s curls as he looked over his shoulder at Nigel.

"Yes!"

"Okay." Nigel said, walking backwards and pulling on the swing. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

At his signal, Nigel let the swing go, and Adam was propelled to a curve up towards the sky. The smaller boy whooped and laughed; and then he was coming down towards Nigel, who took back the swing and pushed Adam up and away again.

Nigel watched him happily, giddy in his friend's glee, and helping him on his way back to the sky as he pulled on the swing before pushing it away again and again.

They've been playing for an hour now, first with Will, then just on their own when Will decided he wanted to draw the fishes in the small pond at the corner of the playground. Hannibal has been teaching him how to sketch with a pencil and less with crayons.

"Higher! Higher!" Adam squealed and laughed, feeling himself go weightless even just for just a second.

"Aye, aye, captain." He said, excitedly.

"Nigel, mother asked me to remind you of the school notes you have to complete today as well as your homework." Hannibal said, approaching them, and carrying a panda bear stuffed animal which was nearly as tall as him.

Nigel continued to pull and push the swing, all the while wondering how Hannibal could remain ramrod straight when the toy was so huge, and if he was comfortable in his usual three-piece maroon plaid suit under the sun, even with the short pants.

"I'll do it later." Nigel shrugged, not missing his rhythm on the swing.

"No. You return home now and do your school work. The driver is waiting in the parking lot across the street." Hannibal argued, his eyes meeting Nigel’s for a moment before they strayed to where Will was. The younger boy was using the pencil that he had given him, and Hannibal was pleased with this.

Will still needed to learn more about shading, though, Hannibal thought, but he'll have time enough to teach him later. Right now, he had to get Nigel to break his bad school behavior.

He had already looked away when Will’s attention was stolen by his arrival with the stuffed toy.

"Nigel, do you have to go?" Adam slid back to the ground and stopped the swing. He was frowning, and it made Nigel huff in irritation at Hannibal.

"No, angel. I'll go home when you're going home." He said, glaring at Hannibal.

Adam stood close to Nigel, avoiding looking at Hannibal. "Okay." He said, smiling tentatively. He could see that Nigel was not happy with what Hannibal was telling him, and Adam was feeling confused and upset by it.

Hannibal was getting exasperated. "Mother will scold you again if your teacher reports you being lazy."

"I'M NOT LAZY!" Nigel shouted and Adam flinched. The older boy immediately lowered his voice, trying to reassure his younger friend, who has now lost his happy smile. "I'm sorry I was loud."

"Don't fight... don't fight... don't fight... don't fight..." Adam mumbled, covering his ears and shaking his head.

"What did you do?" Will stormed towards Hannibal, a deep frown marring his cherubic face, and stood beside Adam, who immediately hid behind him.

Hannibal was instantly aware of Will’s protective instinct towards Adam surfacing and he stood even straighter, but also made sure that Will only saw that he was calm.

"I have only reminded Nigel to do his homework. He has, once again, forgotten to accomplish them."

Will huffed, annoyed at how Hannibal was trying to manipulate him by slipping on an * _I'm just being the concerned cousin_ * mask. He was far from perfecting it, though, because Will can see right through it.

"I didn't hear Nigel say that he forgot to do them. Did you, Nigel?"

"No, I didnt." Nigel frowned. He could see Adam was upset and was in tears; he didn’t like it. "I've written half of my essay, **Hanniboob** , and I asked aunt to help me with my science assignment when I get home later. You could've misunderstood what she told you, because you always think you're better than all people, and thought I don't have plans to do my homework. Well, you're wrong." He said, seething, but his face didn't register it at all. The last thing he wanted to do was make Adam worry more if he saw that he was angry.

Hannibal mentally replayed how his conversation with his mother had gone before he'd left the house.

_/"I hope Will likes the panda." His mother said, then added, "Oh, remind Nigel that we'll do his science project when he gets back, and I'll also check his essay."/_

While it was true that his mom said she'll help do Nigel’s project, she didn't also specifically say that his cousin had forgotten to do it. Hannibal had to admit he was wrong.

"Forgive me," he told Nigel, bowing a little. "I promise I'll be careful of being assuming next time."

Nigel looked as if he was about to laugh, with Hannibal behaving as if he was in court, but he just smiled. His cousin was almost always so serious, it made him look like an old man in a kid's body, his suits not helping at all.

"It's okay, Hanni." He said sincerely, then looked at Adam. The six-year-old was still clinging to Will, unsure if they were all friends again. Will held Adam’s hands, sandwiching them between his.

"Everything's okay, Adam." He said softly, keeping Adam’s eyes on him.

Nigel met Hannibal’s eyes and shifted his towards the stuffed toy, and then back to Adam. Hannibal nodded in understanding.

"Here, Adam. This is for you." Hannibal stepped up to Adam, but not too close, and offered him the giant plush toy.

He had learned the hard way that this boy, who has Asperger's, didn’t like close contact with just anybody, when he got kicked in the balls by accident when he tried to hug Adam after they won against Will and Nigel in a board game.

Adam raised his head, wiping away his tears, a nervous smile curling his lips. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Hannibal said, extending his arms and smiling brightly.

"Thank you!" Adam’s face lit up as he giggled, excited about his new toy. He hugged the panda tightly and laughed. "It's so soft!" He said, rubbing his cherry cheeks on the plush toy’s fur.

He really didn’t get why the panda was depicted as harmless, being that all wild animals were of unpredictable dispositions, but he did like this toy's texture and softness, so he was okay with it.

He gave Hannibal a shy, kind smile again before he turned to Nigel and gave him his hand. "I wanna go on the seesaw with my toy."

"Sure!" Nigel beamed. "Do you have a name for it?"

"The panda?" Adam was surprised. At Nigel’s nod, he became confused. "Why does it need a name?"

It was a logical question, Nigel realized. "So it's easier to know which toy you're talking about if you have many."

Adam hummed as he pondered on the reason, but eventually nodded because it did make sense. He had two more plush toys at home, a rabbit and a giraffe, and he thought it was truly better if they had names to avoid confusion.

"My rabbit will be Romeo, my giraffe will be George, and this panda will be Hanni!"

"Baby, you can't call it Hanni because it might confuse us all if both Hannibal and the panda are with us," Will interjected.

Adam looked displeased, but he was also mulling over what Will said.

"The panda is Hanni, and Hannibal is Aniki." Nigel said, smiling at Adam. "It means older brother in Japanese." He turned to Will. "He's older than me by five months."

"If he's okay with it, I guess." Adam said, laying his head on the panda's stomach. It was fun to have someone else make decisions for him, especially if they were Nigel.

"I'm okay with it." Hannibal simply said, seeing that all three younger boys were smiling expectantly at him, Will, especially.

"Yay!" Adam cheered, then pulled on Nigel’s hand so they can start playing on the seesaw.

"Adam, don't-"

"I'll be careful!" Adam said aloud, straddling the fiberglass beam, with Nigel behind him, helping him.

Hannibal laughed a little at the look of shock on Will's face. "They're growing up so fast."

Will turned his attention to his suit-wearing friend, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're just eight-and-a-quarter years old?"

Hannibal just laughed at that. "Come, I'll show you how to make your sketch 3D."

"Okay, aniki." Will grinned wide before pulling on Hannibal’s hand and leading them to the pond.

  
///

  
Nearly an hour after, Adam had become sleepy, and it was just in time because his mom had come by then to fetch him and Will to go home. Nigel kissed his best friend's cheek, and Adam gave him a tired, but sweet smile. Will promised Hannibal that he'll try to draw his dog, Winston, and show him the picture on Saturday.

All three wonderful kids said goodbye, with a promise to play again the next day.

 

 

***The End***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy and talk to me. I love comments. ♡


End file.
